The present invention relates generally to a frozen beverage apparatus that prepares low Brix beverages, such as diet frozen carbonated beverages.
A frozen carbonated beverage apparatus makes frozen carbonated beverages, hereinafter referred to as a frozen carbonated beverage (FCB). Typical frozen carbonated beverages measure approximately 12-14 Brix. Low Brix beverages, such as diet frozen carbonated beverages, typically measure approximately 4-5 Brix. The freezing characteristics of a lower Brix frozen carbonated beverage approach the freezing characteristics of water, which changes from a liquid to a solid at a constant temperature of 32° F.
Diet frozen carbonated beverages have a finished product temperature of approximately 28 to 29° F., and typical frozen carbonated beverages have a lower finished product temperature of approximately 24 to 28° F. As the finished product temperature decreases, the freezing process becomes more gradual and easier to control. Diet frozen carbonated beverages have a higher finished product temperature, and therefore the freezing process is less gradual and harder to control.
Another drawback to low Brix frozen carbonated beverages is that the product in the freezing cylinder of the prior art apparatus does not appear to remain in solution as easily as typical frozen carbonated beverages. The liquid in the freezing cylinder may separate and freeze to the beater after residing in the freezing cylinder for an extended amount of time. The solid frozen carbonated beverage would then rotate with the beater and not get mixed with the remaining or fresh product. This can lead to wide fluctuations in the Brix of the dispensed product. Also, once this occurs, the viscosity control mechanism for the frozen carbonated beverage apparatus may not sense the load of the beater moving through the frozen carbonated beverage, but may be sensing the load caused by the rotation of the solid frozen carbonate beverage. This load is typically less than the viscosity control point, and refrigeration would continue, potentially making this condition worse.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a frozen carbonated beverage apparatus that creates low Brix frozen carbonated beverages and that overcomes the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art.